Amargo Anochecer
by pili87
Summary: ESTE FIC PARTICPA EN EL RETO #4 What if DEL FORO La Torre Stark y un 12% Jarvis Que pasa cuando todo lo que anhelas, todo por lo que has luchado, las personas que creías eran tu familia, resulta ser, una completa Decepción...Que pasaria si Darcy fuera capaz de matar...


**Bueno aquí les va mi historia, espero sea de su agrado, quise meterle un poco de drama y locura, como sea, cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos, por desgracia, pertenecen a Marvel y a la Mitología Nórdica.**

 **ESTE FIC PARTICPA EN EL RETO ¨What if¨ DEL FORO ¨La Torre Stark y un 12% Jarvis¨**

¨ **AMARGO ANOCHECER¨**

Que pasa cuando todo lo que anhelas, todo por lo que has luchado, las personas que creías eran tu familia, resulta ser, una completa Decepción.

Bueno eso me ocurrió a mí, deseaba ser mejor que Thor, o al menos estar a su par, no la sombra que siempre fui, desee venganza, poder. Lo obtuve, fui adorado y respetado, el Rey de Asgard, aunque solo fue un instante, un miserable instante.

Pero hubo algo que nunca desee, y eso fue la perdida de Madre, hubiera dado mi vida mil veces antes que perderla. Pero en esa estúpida celda en la que me hallaba, no pude hacer nada.

Logré vengar su muerte, mande al infierno al maldito que se atrevió a herirla de muerte, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que ya no está conmigo, por otro lado tengo al fastidioso de Thor quien, a pesar de todo sigue preocupándose por mí, y aunque ya no logro engañarlo con tanta facilidad, siempre puedo apelar a su lado sentimental. Eso, y mis poderes es todo lo que tengo.

Thor por otro lado, tiene a su mortal, Jane Foster, a Odín, sus amigos, Mionilr, El Trono de Asgard que algún día ocupará, incluso tiene el apoyo de los patéticos Vengadores.

A veces quisiera que mi vida fuera diferente, tener a alguien a mi lado, ser amado en vez de temido. Pero quien aceptaría a un tipo como yo, así que aquí estoy, arriba, en la azotea de la casa de Foster, solo, contemplando el pequeño y nefasto pueblo de Nuevo México, donde alguna vez traje al Destructor. ¡Oh qué tiempos aquellos!

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuche unos pasos acercarse, gire para ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que la asistente de Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis.

Le observe solo un instante, luego desvié la mirada, pude percibí su aroma mientras se acercaba a mí, una vez detrás preguntó. ¨Estas bien ¨

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, nadie me preguntaba eso a excepción de Thor, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo me evitaban.

¨Loki, estas bien¨ Volvio a preguntar.

Me quede viéndole fijamente y respondí. ¨Acaso Thor te envió¨

Ella rodo los ojos, se aparto de mí y dijo. ¨Solo quise ser amable, pero si eso es un problema para ti, no vuelvo a hacerlo¨

En el momento en que dijo eso, note algo diferente en su forma de ser, y no por lo que dijo, sino él como lo hizo, se mostro molesta, algo que no era usual en ella.

Después saco su aparato reproductor, lo colocó en sus oídos y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba al otro extremo, ahí permaneció en silencio. Hasta que estas palabras salieron de su boca.

¨Estúpido pueblo¨ Y al momento arrojó el aparato.

Algo no andaba bien, pensé que tal vez, era algún drama Midgardiano, después de todo Foster le hacía muchos de esos a Thor, así que no le di importancia y me retiré. Al bajar noté que todos estaban muy ansiosos.

Thor al verme preguntó ¨Hermano, haz visto a Darcy¨

¨Arriba, en la azotea¨

¨Oh, gracias¨ dijo aliviado, entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba una muy nerviosa Jane con el celular pegado a su oreja.

En cuanto Thor le comunicó sobre la ubicación de Darcy, Jane se relajo, dejo caer sus hombros y soltó el celular. Erick entro corriendo como loco, preguntado lo mismo, al responderle se tumbo en el sillón pesadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón.

Jane se acerco y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, una tras otra, sin dejarme responder, ¨Como esta, se ve tranquila, está llorando, esta callada, etcétera¨

Esta situación me molesto lo suficiente como para alzar la voz y decirle que era suficiente, si tan preocupada estaba por saber cómo estaba su asistente, porque no subía a verlo por ella misma.

A lo que respondió con un ¨Esta bien, tienes razón, solo una pregunta más¨

¨Que¨ dije molesto

¨Tiene puesto los audífonos¨

¨Los que¨ pregunte confundido

¨Su ipod, su aparato con el que escucha música¨

¨oh, sí, los tiene puestos, bueno los tenia, hace un rato los arrojo¨ no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La cual fue borrada cuando note el rostro de los demás.

Jane se acerco lentamente al Dr. Selvig y dijo ¨ Erick que voy a hacer¨

¨Solo habla con ella¨

¨Pero y si no…¨

¨Que rayos ocurre con tu asistente, que te impide subir a verla¨ dije fastidiado

Loki, los padres de Darcy, acaban de fallecer¨ respondió Thor.

Me quede paralizado, no pude hablar, lo que me decía, simplemente no parecía real, Darcy se mostró en cierta forma tranquila, es mas incluso me pregunto como estaba, alguien que acaba de tener una pérdida de esa magnitud, no puede estar así, no es, normal.

Dirigí mi vista a Jane y dije de forma tranquila ¨Porque no estás con ella¨

¨Créeme, es más complicado de lo que parece¨

¨No es nada complicado¨ respondió Darcy, su rostro era serio, no apartaba la vista de Jane, y sus ojos mostraban ODIO, y no un odio cualquiera, era el mismo que una vez sentí por Thor, cuando casi lo maté. ¨Las personas mueren todo el tiempo, es parte de su naturaleza¨ su voz no era aquella amigable y tierna, era áspera, fría, cruel.

¨Darcy yo…no quise… es que…¨

¨Ahórrate las excusas¨ dijo pasando a un lado.

¨Darcy por favor, de verdad lo siento¨

¨Decir lo siento no cambia nada¨

¨Lo sé, pero si nos vamos ahora, alcanzamos a llegar al funeral¨

¨ ¡Al funeral! Eres grandiosa Jane Foster, pude haber llegado a tiempo, para verlos con vida, si tu no hubieras…¨

¨Era necesario¨

¨Necesario para quien, sabias que estaban graves, y que dijiste…¨

¨Darcy escucha¨

¨No, estoy harta de escucharte, harta de ti, de tu maldita ciencia, de todo¨

¨Darcy, no te permito que le hablas así a Jane¨ Intervino Erick ¨Lo que paso es una tragedia, y si, Jane estuvo mal, pero no eso no va a devolverte a tus padres¨

¨Claro, defiéndela, siempre la eliges a ella, yo nunca te he importado¨

¨Eso no es cierto, es solo… que… necesitas madurar, hacerte responsable de tus actos y dejar de culpar a los demás.¨

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pude notar el dolor que sintió con las palabras de selvig. Thor y yo estábamos ahí, sin hacer nada, simplemente no sabíamos cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, ellos nunca se gritaban.

¨Sabes algo Erick, tienes razón, voy a hacerme responsable de mis actos, sin importar las consecuencias¨ respondió Darcy, mientras decía esto, vi que una de sus manos estaba dentro de su saco moviéndose, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

¨Darcy, se cómo te sientes pero mira…podemos resolverlo… juntas¨ dijo Jane

¨Oh claro que vamos a resolverlo¨ respondió Darcy acercándose lentamente a Jane.

¨Jane, aléjate¨ dije firmemente, todos, excepto Darcy voltearon a verme raro.

¨De que hablas, es Darcy, ella nunca me haría…¨

En eso Darcy saco una daga, y la encajo en el estomago de Jane, eso no fue suficiente pues comenzó a girarla dentro de ella.

Todos corrimos a detenerlas, Erick y Thor alejaron a Jane, mientras que yo, sujete a Darcy por el brazo, haciéndole soltar la daga, y llevándola lo más lejos posible de Jane.

¨Suéltame¨ Gritaba histérica, sus manos temblaban, se movía con rudeza, toda aquella calma que había mostrado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Dejando a una Darcy que ninguno conocía, una Darcy capaz de matar.

Thor estaba con Jane, oprimiendo la herida para detener la sangre, entonces Erick vino corriendo hacia nosotros con una jeringa y un frasco en sus manos.

¨Sostenla fuerte dijo

¨Erick, que haces¨ ella comenzó a patalear y moverse aun mas.

¨Loki sostenla¨

¨Erick, no, no hagas esto ¨

Tuve que colocar a Darcy de frente contra la pared, para lograr inmovilizarla y sostenerla, mientras Erick aplicaba el liquido que había vertido en la jeringa dentro del brazo de Darcy, de pronto poco a poco fue calmándose, hasta desvanecerse.

¨Loki¨grito Thor ¨Ayúdame¨

Voltee a ver a Erick, el me hizo seña de ir.

¨Loki, sálvala por favor¨ Thor estaba desesperado, sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

El rostro de Jane estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad. Coloque mis manos en su herida y comencé a sanarla, el daño que Darcy había causado era impresionante, una herida, solo una profunda y precisa herida, habrían sido la causa de la muerte de Jane. Al concluir note que el rostro de Thor seguía preocupado porque Jane se mostraba débil, le explique que era normal debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Así que la llevo cargando a su habitación. Por otro lado, Erick sostenía la cabeza de Darcy, quien se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

¨Podrías ayudarme¨dijo Erick

Asentí con la cabeza, y la lleve a su cuarto, la recosté en la cama, limpie las manchas de sangre de su cara, hice su cabello a un lado y contemple su belleza, no era el rostro de una asesina, acaricie su mejilla, y esboce una sonrisa.

Comencé a observar alrededor, una de las paredes estaban repleta de fotos, y cosas raras supongo del gusto de ella, en las fotos aparecían Jane y ella sonriendo, en el piso había unas tiradas, me agache y al voltearlas, todas eran de Jane, pero tenían el rostro rallado, o perforado, algunas con la palabra Muerte.

Entonces lo comprendí, Darcy no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo, y su objetivo era matar a Jane Foster.

 **OK, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, SE LOS VOY A AGRADECER, DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**


End file.
